Louver-type windows are often used in tropical regions. They are easily opened to permit air and light to pass through, then easily closed during storms or at night.
Generally, conventional louver-type windows have slats made from aluminum, wood, or glass supported in a metal frame. However, these conventional louver-type windows have significant shortcomings. For example, conventional slats do not provide adequate insulation. Additionally, aluminum slats jam easily, and are typically noisy during operation. Wood slats, on the other hand, discolor and require on-going maintenance, while glass slats are easily broken.
While plastic slats have been used in roll-up doors and as interior window treatments, the use of plastic in louver-type windows has been limited. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,936 to Berard discloses plastic louver boards that are used merely as replacement boards in existing, conventional louver-type windows.
Other examples of prior art pivoting slats are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,771,559 to Alley; and 4,382,460 to Ben-Tal.
Examples of prior art roll-up doors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,042,005 to Hamerstein; 4,343,340 to Paule; 4,436,136 to Downey, Jr.; 4,972,894 to Machill; 4,979,553 to Lowry, III et al.; 5,165,746 to Teigen; and 5,515,902 to Hoffman.
Examples of prior art pivoting blinds for use as interior window treatment are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,799,526 to Reeves; 5,029,413 to Jovanovic.; and 5,496,630 to Hawrylko, et al.